1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing assembly, and more particularly to a releasing assembly to allow an operator to easily release an object with simple structure of the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The exploration of marine resources, while leading to benefits to societies, also results in harm to the environment. Pollution, such as oil, radioactive material etc, is not only hazardous to people in general but also extremely toxic to workers who may have enter the contaminated area to remedy the source of the pollution. For example, a diver may have to suffer extreme exposure to hazardous waste and unsurprisingly, many people now feel that no amount of financial reward justifies such health risk. Probes have been developed to extents of contamination. In a situation where it is impossible to send divers into a highly suspected water to proceed tests to examine whether the water is seriously contaminated, robots or sophisticated instruments are employed to probe the water. However, before employing the instrument in the water, a complex deploying device is required to release the probing device so that the probing device is able to be exactly deployed to undergo the required tests.
All the deploying devices in the market are sophisticated and expensive so not everyone is able to afford such an expensive device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved releasing assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.